


Matching Shirts

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassed Joel, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ray's a little trickster, Short, Short and stupid, Some Fluff, all of this leads up to one big joke, couple stuff, matching clothes, this is old work so sorry if it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara wants Ray and Joel to do more couple-y things around the office. Ray comes up with the perfect way to please Barbara and give him some humor for the rest of the day. Joel gets caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Shirts

 

~-~

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yep. This is now a thing. Don’t argue.”

 

 

Joel sighed and ran a hand through his mess of a hairstyle. He looked between Ray and the two perfectly folded stacks of shirts, hats and arm bands sitting on the table in his apartment.

 

 

“Did you really have to buy so many, Ray?”

 

  
Ray chuckled, his previous look of challenge melting into a wide smile.

 

  
“Barb wanted us to start being cutesy in RT Life and Podcasts and stuff so this is the solution.”

 

  
Joel frowned and pick up the first shirt in the right stack, his stack, Ray had told him.

 

  
“They’re all Pokémon references, Ray.”

 

  
“Not all of them! Actually look at them Joel!”

 

  
Joel sighed and looked through them all, finding they were..kinda cute. He sighed in defeat.

 

  
“Fine. You know we’re gonna get teased mercilessly, right?”

 

  
Ray just grinned.

 

  
“Of course, Joel. We work at Rooster Teeth. I knew this before I even picked up the first shirt.”

 

  
“I guess we’ll start wearing them to work tomorrow, then?”

 

  
“Yep! I hope you’re ready to be cutesy with me~!”

 

  
Joel rolled his eyes but he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist.

 

  
“You’re cute enough for the both of us but I guess this is better than whatever Barbara might come up with..”

 

  
Ray laughed and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

  
“Got that right. Now, come on Joel we got a big day tomorrow!”

 

  
Joel chuckled and dragged Ray toward his bedroom, the two stripping down to their boxers and snuggling up together as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The new morning, Ray got up first throwing some pants and one of the shirts at Joel as he woke up as well. Ray giggled when Joel mumbled something and dragged the clothes off his face not even bothering to look at them as he got out of bed. They shared a shower then pulled on their attire for the day. Once Ray was fully clothed he started pulling a black beanie over his head that said Player 1 with 4 red hearts on it. Joel just stared at Ray’s shirt, trying hard to get the joke but failing miserably. Then something was thrown at him and he sputtered as the little plastic band landed on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and rolled his eyes as it read Player 2 with the same amount of hearts as Ray's beanie.

 

 

“You went all out didn’t you?”

 

  
Ray laughed, slipping on his shoes.

 

  
“Of course. I know you don’t wear beanies so I had to improvise a bit.”

 

  
Joel just smiled and slipped the band on.

 

  
“So what does our shirts mean?”

 

  
“Joel. Come on, man. It’s a Bulbasaur with a knife that says ‘B*tch, I’ll HM01 you.’”

 

  
Joel squinted at the shirt for a moment.

 

  
“Ooooooh. It means cut right?”

 

  
Ray just rolled his eyes and tugged Joel out of the apartment after they were both ready, expertly hiding the back of both of their shirts.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~A CAR RIDE LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They made it to work right on time, and Ray intertwined their fingers as the entered the building. Immediately there was about three gasps to their left and they turned to find Lindsay, Barbara and Kara staring at them.

 

 

“You actually f*cking did it, Ray. I’m so proud!”

 

 

Barbara was nodding in approval.

 

 

“You guys! This is so cute!”

 

  
Kara looked thrilled as she held her hands on her face.

 

  
“Oh my god Ray these shirts.”

 

  
Lindsay was laughing, giving him a thumbs up, which Ray enthusiastically returned.

 

  
“Thanks. Well, you asked me too, Barb and I knew if I didn’t then you’d come up with something for us.”

 

 

Barbara giggled

 

 

“You know me so well.”

 

  
Joel just rolled his eyes, grumbling something about being late but Ray just laughed and kissed his cheek.

 

  
“Donut needs his coffee so I guess we’ll see you at the podcast!”

 

  
Joel glared at him but it really looked more like a pout to Ray.

 

  
“I’m Caboose!”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Donut.”

 

  
The three girls were giggling about how cute the two were when they finally turned to walk away, only to burst out laughing when the back of their shirts were revealed to them. Ray glanced back at the three and grinned, proud the joke that would most likely reward him with an extremely angry Joel was appreciated. They left the girls falling over themselves laughing and Joel didn’t even pay attention to it, wanting to get his coffee before he had to record with Adam. Ray was smiling to himself as they made it to the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter as Joel made his coffee. At one point Burnie had walked in, took one look at Joel’s back and turned away from the kitchen, his laughter echoing through the halls. Ray giggled and shrugged as Joel raised a brow at him. They parted after Ray got a Red Bull and a quick goodbye kiss, Ray making his way to the Achievement Hunter Office and Joel to his office. The first half of the day was Ray getting teased for his new hat and Michael nagging him for information on where he got his shirt while he tried to edit. Things didn’t get crazy until they started recording a Minecraft let’s play and a loud yell of **“RAY!!!”**  followed by the door slamming open interrupted them.

 

  
“Well, hello to you too, Joel.”

 

  
“Ray what the f*ck is this?!?!”

 

  
Joel turned around and exposed the back of his shirt, making the others in the room fall over laughing, much like everyone earlier that morning.

 

  
“Well…It’s a rooster and a lollipop.”

 

  
“Ray.”

 

  
“It’s not really… ** _wrong_** …is it?”

 

  
“Ray…!”

 

  
Everyone was laughing harder at that, and Ray was trying hard not to laugh at how embarrassed Joel looked.

 

  
“Sorry babe..I had to do it! Look at the back of my shirt!”

 

  
Joel squinted at the back of his shirt and rolled his eyes.

 

  
“Ray, that doesn't help anything.”

 

 

“What? It’s the same thing so we match!”

 

  
“Ray I hate you so much.”

 

  
“Love you too, Joel!”

 

 

~-~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
